Sim! Eu posso
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Eu sou Gamora, uma guerreira assassina, além de membro dos Guardiões da Galaxia. E aqui relato um evento estranho que aconteceu comigo e meus amigos recentemente.


**Sim. Eu posso.**

Eu sou Gamora, uma guerreira assassina, uma pirata,membro dos Guardiões da Galáxia. Podem me dar qualquer titulo,chamar do que quiserem,que não ponha o Thanos no meio. Ele pode ter me acolhido e treinado,porém nunca foi meu pai de verdade e jamais será,especialmente por ter me controlado demais. Não quero ser como ele e nem conviver com esse fantasma do meu passado. Por tanto já basta de falar dele.

O que quero falar é do Peter Quill, o nosso líder – que embora seja um tipo que faz pose de herói banal e é um sentimentalista, por incrível que pareça foi uma das primeiras pessoas na qual pude depositar a minha confiança – preciso contar das coisas estranhas aconteceram recentemente envolvendo ele e eu...

Nossas aventuras se tornaram desventuras e divertimento típico. Em alguns momentos chegava a ser monótono. Não sei mais quanto tempo se passaram dês que resolvermos montar uma equipe e sair pelo universo fazendo baderna.

Pelo menos o Quill não ficava se gabando tanto por ter salvado a galáxia e se tornado um herói (já ficou mais porém não tanto agora). Ele fazia questão de ser chamado e lembrado de senhor das estrelas, só que felizmente pelos outros,não por nós. Nosso pós batalha final com Ronam foi assim,com ele falando assim que saia da nave:

"Abram alas para o senhor das estrelas,o grande herói da galáxia." Todo empolgado,se sentindo o maior.

Em certo episódio,ao ouvir isso,Rocket soltou uma fala que eu concordei: "Ele nem entrou num bar já está ficando maluco antes de beber". Pois é,ele adora se promover. Eu sempre penso que a eu só iria conseguir venerá-lo quando acaba-se com o Thanos com um só golpe e sem levar danos. Aí eu daria valor. Porém é impossível.

Bem,o que quero dizer é era horrível ouvir isso,pois eu e os outros não nos sentíamos assim, heróis da Galáxia. Ao menos não ainda.

É melhor eu pular essas partes.

O mais importante é que apesar de tudo ficávamos no nosso canto somente nos confraternizando em lanchonetes e bares da vida,como amigos mesmo.Não nos mostrávamos,mesmo que fossemos famosos,ainda éramos a ralé do espaço,apesar de que eu tenho certeza que havia muitos saqueadores metidos a besta e talvez piores que nós naqueles locais onde íamos comer ou festejar qualquer coisa. Ao menos o nosso grupo foi montado por afinidade,embora por acaso, já o restante que víamos de longe ou perto ouso afirmar que tenha sido escolhido a dedo. Sou ousada o bastante para dizer quem são meus companheiros, com a espada em punho para me defender de quem discorda disso. Farei isso quando me deram um motivo.

Numa certa vez víamos passar por nós grupos que faziam chacota com a gente.

"Não façam nada." Pediu o nosso líder falando baixo,mas visivelmente incomodado. Quill dizia isso especialmente para Rocket e Drax,por serem os mais nervosos, ou aqueles que não levam desaforo para casa (isso acontecia muito).

Então para evitar mais problemas,nós não ficamos muito tempo lá – decidimos que não tínhamos mais humor para ficar naquele lugar,nem por diversão ou para contar piadas – comemos,mal conversamos e fomos embora. Pelo menos o capitão sabia nossos limites, não podíamos nos preocupar com aquilo no momento e viramos as costas.

Porém quando estávamos saindo, eu juro que ouvi alguém nos ameaçar de morte, me espantei,acho que não era para tanto, só que fiquei pensando...

"Será que pode ser gente que realmente nos odeia tanto para desejar isso?"

Enfim...

Nós comemos naquele local,mas Drax afirmava que não havia saciado a sua fome por completo, Peter disse que teríamos que fazer compras – embora ninguém gostasse muito disso – só que era urgente, por isso que saímos para comer, Rocket havia comido boa parte do nosso estoque de alimentos, incluindo as panquecas que o capitão havia feito. Alias,foi por causa disso que Quill disse que o roedor iria ficar lá no estacionamento cuidando da nave enquanto isso e sozinho,como castigo pelo que fez.

Felizmente ainda sobraram várias unidades para que pudessem comprar o que necessitava, entrar num supermercado é estranho,especialmente num planeta como aquele. Parece que todos nos encararam uns com curiosidade e outros com expressão de poucos amigos. Onde que nós somos tratados como heróis ou celebridades? Se isso aconteceu algum dia,foi a tanto tempo que nem me lembro e provavelmente não demorou nem 1 minuto para sermos vistos como lixo de novo. Em poucos lugares eu vi pessoas nos mirando com alguma admiração ou algo assim. Algumas chegaram a se aproximar de Groot e Drax, por serem criaturas peculiares, porém o destruidor já tinha uma certa fama de lutador.

Entretanto,por habito, não estávamos tão incomodados assim, isto é, só o nosso amigo "árvore ambulante" que não, vinham até ele por ser um alien raro,de espécie extinta e chegavam a tocá-lo aparentemente para ver se era de verdade com tudo o nosso parceiro continuava prosseguindo. Quill era o mais entristecido de todos nós, por nunca ser reconhecido como o mocinho, que tanto queria ser, acho que ninguém mais além dele tinha essa vontade de virar salvador da pátria,ou universo,qualquer coisa assim. Isso era importante para ele, já me disse várias vezes, não era pelos autógrafos ou fama – embora um pouco disso ia bem para aumentar o ego(palavras do próprio líder) – mas ser visto como um ninguém,era pior. Eu posso entende-lo, contudo nunca me acostumaria com tal popularidade.

Em todo caso, tentamos nos centrar em nossas compras...

-Devíamos ter trazido uma lista.-eu disse ao comandante.

-Eu me lembro bem do que está faltando na dispensa. Eu contei o que o Rocket comeu.-disse o Quill com cara de decepção.

-Mas acho que não é só comida que precisamos.

-Não podemos pegar produtos de limpeza...

Nesse momento a madeira andante se aproximou e disse...

-Eu sou Groot.

Ninguém entendeu até que ele estendeu o braço e pegou um garrafão de algo que servia para limpar o chão,se não me engano.

-Ah. Obrigado Groot. Mas não podemos comprar isso. Nosso dinheiro não dá.-falou Quill sorrindo.

-Eu acho que tenho umas cédulas ou moedas,algo assim nos bolsos.-disse Drax enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Você tem bolsos?-perguntei espantada, pois não sabia desse fato.

-Acho que a pergunta é,quando você tem nos bolsos?

-hum...vinte. –mostrou e contou,estava tudo na palma da mão esquerda dele.

-hãn...acho que dá para comprar um galão pequeno de combustível. – eu falei depois de dar uma olhada,só que eu não estava muito certa sobre isso,era uma quantia tão pequena.

-Eu sou Groot.

-Hãn...dá para fazer mímica?-perguntou o líder.

-Eu sou Groot. – pelo menos desta vez deu para notar que ele ficou triste, folhas secas caíram.

-Não fica assim triste amigo. – disse o nosso chefe colocando a mão na perna dele,tentando confortá-lo. – Melhor continuamos.

-Sim,no final veremos o que sobrou.

Bem,finalmente naquele momento paramos de perder tempo e fomos encher – ou quase isso – nosso carrinho, fizemos o que podíamos.

-Conheço um planeta onde há mercados melhores que esse. – diz Peter parecendo frustrado ou algo assim.

Porém conseguimos por uma quantidade razoável de coisas. E assim que pagamos fomos embora sem mais cerimônias.

Quando chegamos no estacionamento cheio de cápsulas ( onde estavam nossas compras) encontramos Rocket atirando em alguém e falando alto,notavelmente irritado.

-ENGOLE CHUMBO! – foi uma das únicas exclamações que eu entendi dele.

-EI! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!- disse Quill,claramente surpreso.

Para falar a verdade todos nós estamos espantados, não esperávamos ver isso (mesmo sabendo que o tal animal era muito esquentadinho).

-ROCKET! PARE COM ISSO!-correu para impedi-lo de continuar e fez sinal de pare,eu achei aquilo inútil só não comentei nada, pelo menos ele conseguiu agarra-lo pela roupa.

-Ele me provocou!-apontou para alguém que já foi embora.

-Mas você não tinha que revidar. Quer que nós sejamos presos de novo?!

Os dois continuaram discutindo por uns minutos a más,até que eu resolvi interferir...

-Ei! Desculpem interromper a conversa calorosa entre vocês,mas as cápsulas estão pesadas.

-E eu ainda estou com fome.-Drax disse isso aparentemente concordando e completando.

-Eu sou Groot.

Eu não sei o que ele disse mas,provavelmente falou diretamente para o Raccon.

-Ok. Mas poderia me colocar no chão?-pede olhando para o capitão.

-Claro. – e assim o fez,calmamente.

Logo entramos na nave, levantamos vôo,mas somente para sair do estacionamento, depois pousamos num campo aberto e começamos a abrir as cápsulas e por tudo no lugar. Eu notei que o peludo e a planta gigante foi para um outro lugar – longe da gente – para conversarem a sois,não quis me intrometer então não sei o que falaram,porém em certos momentos dava para ouvir os dois gritando praticamente mas ainda assim mal dava para entende-los.

-Hãn? Já vi esses dois discutindo...um pouco,mas não brigando tão sério assim. – eu falei isso surpresa com a situação.

-Devemos nos intrometer? – perguntou Drax.

-Não, a não ser que eles comecem a se bater,o que acho difícil acontecer.-respondeu Peter.

Quando a nossa conversa terminou a deles também acabou,porém por hora, já que eles entraram na cozinha de cara amarrada, na verdade Rocket entrou lá aparentemente a força,isto é,com o Groot o agarrando pela camisa – na parte de trás,assim sendo o deixou com as patas penduradas.

-Eu sou Groot?

-...Ele...está perguntando se ainda precisam do combustível.-traduziu o peludo,de braços cruzados.

-Hãn...Bem temos pouco, mas ainda dá para viajar por algumas horas, mas não precisa se preocupar com isso Groot. Eu posso dar um jeito de arrumar um galão...

-Como roubando? Você não disse que não iramos mais ficar furtando as coisas. – eu.

-Não,eu disse que só furtaríamos em caso de emergência. E eu não vou matar ninguém com isso eu...

Ele mesmo se interrompeu por que as falas de Groot com Rocket chamaram a sua atenção, alias a minha e do Drax também...

-Eu sou Groot! Eu sou Groot!

Eu não sei bem o que ele disse,mas parecia bem sério,notei o quanto nervoso estava e apontou para um lugar, era a direção que ficava a parte onde dormíamos.

-Eu já disse que não vou fazer isso!-disse o zangadinho de braços cruzados.

-Eu sou Groot?

-Por que eu não posso ta legal! Eu tenho os meus motivos!

-Eu...sou Groot.-ele colocou o roedor esquentadinho no chão,cuidadosamente.

-O QUE?!-Rocket ficou realmente muito espantado.

As coisas só ficaram mais curiosas quando a madeira ambulante resolveu ir e entrar naquele cômodo,onde havia apontando antes,quando isso aconteceu o animal irado foi pra cima dele e se agarrou no mesmo,parecendo impedi-lo,ele gritava pedindo para o seu amigo parar só que a árvore gigante não obedeceu.

Tudo estava cada vez mais estranho,mas até um ponto,interessante. Tanto a gente ficou curioso que resolvermos segui-los e nos intrometer,esquecemos totalmente do que estávamos fazendo antes. Assim, que entramos naquele local assistimos o grandão se aproximando das coisas do mutante e logo que aquela coisa mostrou um pote que estava bem escondido naquelas ferramentas e fragmentos de máquinas as dúvidas acabaram...

-Eu sou Groot! – ele mostrou o frasco e esticou os braços para dar ao líder. Enquanto Rocket ficava mais irado e nervoso ainda.

-NÃO!-ele gritou.

Finalmente percebemos tudo, dentro daquele vidro havia muitas unidades. Tanto que Quill mal conseguia carregar e eu fui ajuda-lo,pegando aquilo.

-Rocket! Estava juntando dinheiro e você não teve nenhuma compaixão ao nos ver que nós,seus amigos,particularmente estávamos duros. Não teve a bondade de compartilhar isso?! Seu egoísta! – disse o senhor das estrelas,furioso e chateado.

-Eu tinha os meus motivos.-ele ainda estava na sua pose de durão,não demonstrando remorso nenhum em momento algum,pelo que eu notei.

-Ah sim?! E eu posso saber quais eram?

-Claro que não!

-Claro! Por que eu achei que você poderia falar. Não sabe mesmo viver em equipe. E eu achando que você tinha mudado!

-Ah você não é ninguém para me dar sermão. Nunca foi uma pessoa 100% honesta, viveu a vida inteira agindo como um ladrão de quinta categoria! Não pode falar nada!

-Pelo menos eu nunca matei ninguém,ou feri cruelmente por puro prazer...Eu sei que não sou perfeito... Mas não sou uma pessoa fria e hostil.

-Hunf!

Quill virou-se para ele,caminhou até a porta e ficou parado por algum tempo,quieto,de costas para nós. Drax ficou o olhando,eu também, devo ter sentido algum tipo de sentimento estranho ao vê-lo daquela maneira e desviei um pouco o olhar para o peludo...

-O que está olhando heim?! –disse ele,ainda irritado.

Eu senti um certo gosto amargo na minha boca ao mira-lo, talvez eu também não esperava por isso,eu sentia que tinha confiado demais nele também. Minutos após da fala do Raccon,dirigindo-se a mim, eu ouvi...

-Eu sou Groot.

-Cala a boca!

O silêncio de Quill era muito peculiar e até me fazia sentir-se mal,só não se prolongou muito por que Drax tomou iniciativa de falar com ele – se ele não o fize-se,provavelmente eu faria.

-Quill. Não fique assim. Ficarmos parados não vai adiantar nada.

-Tem razão. –ele então virou-se e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. – Vamos reagir.

Só que o comandante queria continuar a falar mais sobre o dinheiro,mas de uma outra maneira...

-Está claro...aqui dá para comprar combustível.-se aproximou de mim e apontou para o pote.

-Dá para comprar mais que isso.-eu disse.

-Sim,exatamente,por isso vamos dividir.-tocou no objeto.

-Como assim?-perguntou o guaxinim.

-Metade do dinheiro será para comprarmos combustível e a outra parte eu irei usar para outro fim...

-Hãn...e qual seria? – eu perguntei estranhando aquilo e um pouco curiosa,claro,acho que ninguém esperava por isso também.

-Para pagar um Hotel.

-UM HOTEL!?-falamos em coro,isto é,os que podiam dizer isso.

-De onde tirou essa loucura?!-o ex- dono da grana quem disse.

-Ora gente,nós também merecemos um pouco de conforto não acha? Nem que seja só por uma noite,nesse planeta.

-Eu sou Groot.-ele levantou a mão.

-Ah! Você apóia qualquer coisa!

-Bem,dependendo do estilo do Hotel eu concordo também.-disse Drax.

-Com esse dinheiro dá para comprar bons quartos. –diz o Líder.

-Bem...se for algum bem espaçoso vai valer a pena.-era a minha vez do opinar.

-É isso que eu penso.-disse o Quill.

-Hunf. Dês que a gente fique em quartos separados,eu topo.-disse o peludo,que estava de braços cruzados todo esse tempo,mas em um momento levantou a mão,mas ele não estava em posição de opinar nada ao meu ver naquele momento pelo menos.

Todos concordaram,então Quill chamou eu e o Drax para contarmos o dinheiro na cozinha,ele despejou tudo na mesa. A maioria eram moedas,mas havia cédulas também. E fizemos a divisão, uma parte ficaria no seu lugar antigo e a outra num saco verde musgo feito de pano que o capitão escolheu.

-Gamora,eu e o Drax vamos esconder isso enquanto você vigia aqueles dois.

Eu concordei. Embora eu ache que não seria uma tarefa impossível,visto que caso o animal rabugento se rebela-se Groot me ajudaria a deter,já que estava do nosso lado.

Eles haviam saído do quarto,procurando os achei na cabine de controle de navegação – estavam sentados nas cadeiras que nem pertenciam a eles e de costas para a porta,pareciam concentrados demais para me notar (Mesmo que aquele guaxinim tivesse um ouvido bom),cheguei sorrateiramente por que notei que estavam conversando,então assim eu poderia escutar plano,ou algo assim. Mas...não,só o que eu ouvi foi uma conversa íntima e interessante...

-Eu sou Groot.

-Eu sei que o dinheiro era seu também,mas você não tinha nada que dar para o Quill.

-Eu sou Groot.

-Bah!

-Eu sou Groot.-parece que nesse momento ele abaixou a cabeça.

-hn...Você não me diria isso entre lençóis.

Aquela última frase me impressionou um pouco,isto é,tirou todas as dúvidas que tinha...

Bem devo explicar...

Quill improvisou uns beliches para a gente dormir, logo nos primeiros dias em que moramos naquela nave. Geralmente eu durmo na parte de cima da cama do Peter. Porém, após muito tempo,comecei a ouvir-lo cantando enquanto dormia e não me deixava adormecer em paz. Então por um período decidi trocar de lugar com o Drax,achando eu que Groot e Rocket não faziam barulho. Tudo ia bem,até que uma certa temporada eu comecei a ouvir uns ruídos estranhos vindo deles, na verdade eram múrmuros do roedor falando alguma coisa para o seu companheiro – aparentemente não estavam dormindo e sim conversando - eu só entendia ele dizendo coisas como "É! É! Eu também." e "Você é único.",além de suspiros. Talvez fosse o meu sono, mas é que realmente não consegui entender mais nada que diziam,fora o que já citei. Eu não me atrevi a espiar ou me intrometer,senti que já tinha ouvido e percebido demais as coisas.

Os dois sempre tem essas conversas bem intimas,que mal dava para compreender as falas, as vezes eu fico com vergonha de me envolver nisso e violar. Só que aquele momento foi inevitável, como quando eu tentava descansar. Ao menos,não me atrapalharam tanto.

O caso é que,percebi tudo, os dois realmente tinham uma relação. E bem maior do que eu poderia pensar.

Bem...Voltando embora eles não estivessem tramando nada,eu fiquei lá vigiando mesmo assim,estava seguindo ordens.

Estava tão concentrada,que até me assustei um pouco quando ouvi chiando para me chamar e fez um gesto de "tudo bem",como havia ensinando(coisas do planeta dele) daí entramos na cabine e logo tomamos nossos lugares para podermos voar,ou zarpar,como o nosso comandante havia dito, termo estranho para um caso como esse. Mas...

Horas depois de tanta navegação e procurar tanto no mapa,achamos um Hotel que todos concordavam que era bom,na verdade depois de tanta negociação.

-Que bom que concordamos em algo...Nesse momento. Por hora. – comentou o chefe da equipe.

-Ih,agora ele vai acabar fazendo um discurso de sentimentalismo barato!-previa Rocket aparentemente já se irritando antes de ouvir.

-hum...Eu sou Groot.

-O que? Como sabe disso?

-Hãn...Quill,vamos descer...-eu falei isso enquanto tirava o meu cinto(achava que se não disse-se algo parecido a conversa iria durar mais tempo que o previsto e eu não queria ficar ouvindo).

-Sim. Só estamos esperando a sua ordem.-falou Drax.

-...Antes eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa...-ele se levantou e virou-se lentamente.

-Ih,o papo é sério.-adivinhem quem disse essa frase.

Eu não disse nada,mas eu concordei com o Rocket naquele momento,nosso capitão disse de maneira bem firme e se encontrava com a cara fechada,além de nos olhar de um jeito estranho.

-Me respondam,por que nunca me chamaram de Peter? Nos conhecemos a muito tempo. Acho que já somos amigos íntimos.

-...Eu detesto ser chato e desapontá-lo Quill,mas eu não te considero assim TÃO intimo para poder chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.-respondeu o mutante.

O meio humano ficou notavelmente aborrecido com aquela resposta.

-Eu sou Groot.

-...ele disse que sempre te chamou pelo nome.

-ah...sei,só eu que não ouvi ele chamando.

-Basicamente é isso.-confirmou o peludo.

-Desculpe Quill se o deixei chateado por isso,não era a minha intenção, mas caso é que você não é só nosso amigo,é nosso capitão e deve ser tratado com respeito.- Drax deu seu argumento.

-...ahn...Obrigado...

Imediatamente eu percebi que ele olhou para mim,é esperava uma resposta minha, eu não tinha muito o que falar e como explicar,somente disse...

-Eu já me habituei.

O senhor das estrelas,ficou em silêncio olhando para mim por alguns minutos,até que respirou fundo e disse...

-Vamos logo.

Esperamos bastante tempo antes de segui-lo,eles olharam para mim e aquilo me incomodou...

-O que foi?

-Nada,só que ele estava esperando algo a mais de você.-disse o bicho.

-Você não percebeu?-perguntou o destruidor.

-Percebi o que?

-Ah! Esquece! Vamos logo que isso ta ficando chato.-falou o guaxinim e fez um movimento com a mão,assim Groot poderia andar (ele estava em cima do ombro dele como sempre,mas isso foi só por um breve espaço de tempo).

Eu fui a última a sair, eu fiquei meio pensativa,tenho a impressão de que eles estavam se referindo a aquele sentimento,que se sente quando gostamos demais de uma pessoa. Mais que só amigos.

Quando já estávamos fora da nave,pisando na terra, o senhor das estrelas se encontrava com o saco nas mãos e o bichano com as patas no solo – andando por si mesmo e aparentemente ignorando seu "velho amigo".

Mais focados entramos no hotel e andamos até a recepção,mas Peter quem chamou a atenção do atendente e falou...

-Olá! Tudo bem? Me diga,quantos quartos você tem?

O cara virou-se(estava de costas) e ajeitou seus óculos, ele tinha uma estranha pele amarela,acho que conheço essa espécie, são meio abelhudos.

-Hum...Parece que conheço vocês dos noticiários.

-Provavelmente de alguma matéria policial.-O Raccon disse isso baixo,mas eu ouvi (naquele momento ele se encontrava de pé no balcão).

-É somos os guardiões da galáxia,mas não viemos falar de nós,só queremos quartos para descansar.

-Bem...Vocês são cinco, mas só temos 3 quartos vagos.

-Três?! Hum...Melou!-exclamou o comandante.

-Más noticias. O nosso dia não pode estar melhor.-falou o animalesco rabugento.

-Estou vendo que vamos ter uma divisão complicada.- não sei se alguém me ouviu.

-Hãn...um momento,a minha equipe e eu vamos trocar umas idéias.-disse Quill e virou-se para nós.

-Você tem algo em mente?-disse o fortão.

-Vai ser uma separação bem interessante.-disse o falador rindo,provavelmente estava imaginando alguma coisa estranha.

-Quieto! Escutem. Hãn... Faremos o seguinte, Gamora e eu ficaremos...

-Ah! Eu sabia! Eu não disse que seria interessante.- enxerido orelhudo cortou o nosso comandante,apontou para nós e fez esse comentário desnecessário quase rindo.

-Eu pedi para ficar quieto!-Quill aparentemente já começava a se irritar.

-Prossiga Quill.-disse fortão.

-Bem...eu e a Gamora ficamos no mesmo quarto,tudo bem? Em camas separadas.

-Se prometer que não vai roncar ou cantar enquanto dorme eu topo.

-Aí já é pedir demais.-coçou a cabeça,parece que ficou embaraçado com o que eu comentei.

-Então é melhor o Quill e eu ficamos no mesmo quarto.-sugeriu o ex-lutador.

-Que isso Gamorinha,não recuse essa. Aproveite a deixa.-o rabudo subiu em cima das minhas costas e deu uns tapas de leve no meu pescoço,eu vi,ele sorria entre os dentes de modo maroto.

-Ei! Eu não te dei permissão de ficar aqui! Sai!-tentei tira-lo dali movimentando-me.

-Calma! Se quiser Gamora,pode ficar no mesmo quarto do Groot.-disse o Peter.

-Não. Eu vou com você. Já estou acostumada a dormir no mesmo beliche.-cruzei os braços séria. Sinceramente falando era mais preferível assim.

-Ehehe sabia que você não iria recusar.-disse aquele ser desprezível e sarcástico,ao terminar saiu de cima de mim,provavelmente percebeu que eu estava a ponto de agarra-lo,por pouco eu não o peguei, estava muito furiosa e ele deve ter notado isso também.

-GRRR!

-Então...Eu vou ficar sozinho?-perguntou o musculoso.

-Você vai ficar com o Groot.- o chefe aponta para os dois citados.

-Hãn?! Ei! E eu?! – Rocket volta e se aproxima dele.

-Você vai ficar sozinho.- o líder apontou para ele,respondeu e foi bem firme com o mesmo,era impressionante o quanto parecia profundamente chateado. Eu sei que os dois sempre tiveram brigas,porém ele ter ocultado dinheiro parecia uma traição.

-Hãn?!

-E sem mais Rocket.-realmente estava decidido.

-...Tudo bem...Eu não pretendia ficar no mesmo quarto com o Groot.-sério,parecia resignado.

-Ótimo.

Eu estranhei que ele ficou neutro e sério,pois aqueles nunca foram de ficar tanto tempo nas suas piores brigas,mas acho que essa foi a maior delas mesmo. Isso me surpreendia,já o nosso capitão,não parecia nem um pouco espantado.

Ele virou-se para o balcão,avisou que iria ficar com os quartos,fez a ficha,ouviu instruções e regras,pegou as chaves e deu para os donos dos quartos em ordem numérica, alias para mim também,embora tenhamos ficado no mesmo dormitório...

-Precisa de bagageiro?

-Não precisamos. Será por pouco tempo.

Sem mais delongas fomos, entretanto primeiramente tivemos que ir de elevador, cada quarto era um andar,ninguém ficaria muito próximo, mas nós(Eu e o Quill) estávamos no "nível mais elevado" e mais afastado de todos. Enquanto estávamos juntos lá dentro daquele "transportador", ficamos bem calados.

Eu olhava para todos,somente movendo os olhos,pois eu continuei parada na minha. Por algum motivo pensei muito naquele casal, eu estava incomodada com a situação deles, já havia me acostumado em vê-los juntos e de algum jeito,gostava disso,pois me fazia pensar o quanto aquele ser arrogante poderia ter um lado bom e sensível que não conhecia – é algo confortante,que fazia-me crer que não iria nos trair e que podia ser um amigo leal.

Ver o ponto fraco dos outros,me faz me sentir melhor,pois com meus irmãos eu não podia cair e não podia me mostrar sentimental,ou algo assim. Nesse grupo,eu me sinto acolhida,mesmo não correspondendo,eu percebo que não importa o que eu sou,o que fui...somos todos diferentes,espécies distintas e tivemos vidas complicadas. E que eu tenho um lado bom.

Agora vejo todos os meus amigos bobos - que geralmente sempre tinha uma piada na ponta da língua(nem que fosse sarcástica) ou um xingamento para fazer a qualquer coisa (geralmente para o nosso líder) – estavam quietos e com olhares distantes, possivelmente pensativos.

E por causa disso,eu fiquei pensando comigo se Peter não havia sido muito duro com eles. Cheguei a questionar se o senhor das estrelas era mesmo o cara que apesar dos defeitos e do que havia feito no passado se considerava um justiceiro e que tinha uma consciência. Porém eu reprovei isso logo.

A partir do momento que o elevador parava no andar determinado cada um iria para o seu lado. Pela primeira vez todos iríamos nos separar totalmente,dês que montamos esse grupo.

Chegou a nossa vez,isto é,minha e de Peter. Devo confessar agora que,eu poderia me afastar dos outros por uns momentos(que não fossem longos) mas do comandante não, seria um pouco essas e outras que aceitei ficar no mesmo quarto com ele.

Quando eu e ele estávamos andando pelo corredor,depois que encontramos o número do aposento na qual fomos designados,ele me disse(depois de tantas horas)...

-Abra a porta para mim, por favor?

Eu estranhei,mas pensei que deveria ser por causa do grande saco de dinheiro que ele carregava nas mãos. Entretanto,para mim tanto fazia eu ou ele abrir, não tinha nenhuma diferença, claro que o rapaz sempre tentava um jeito de parecer gentil com fêmeas.

Eu o fiz e nós entramos,quase juntos,só que eu na frente. E coube a mim trancar também,enquanto isso eu o observava caminhando até a cama,sentando nela e pondo a sacola encima do travesseiro. Nem acendemos a luz por que havia alguma iluminação de fora e não estava tão escuro(pelo menos era a minha opinião sobre a situação).

-Quill...Você está bem?

Eu fiquei realmente preocupada, não era o mesmo senhor das estrelas que eu conhecia. O cara somente levantou os olhos para mim,quando eu toquei seu ombro. E antes que o líder pudesse dizer qualquer coisa eu continuei com a minha fala,suspeitando o que havia acontecido...

-Essa revelação do dinheiro foi demais para você,não é?

-Aborrecimento também leva a exaustão.

-É eu percebo. Só...espero que você não fique bravo comigo também.-eu me afastei,de braços cruzados e fui para perto de um espelho,me olhei.

-Por que?-ele levantou o rosto para me olhar.

-Quill,você não acha que foi um pouco demais esse castigo que deu ao Rocket?- me virei para ele e encostei na penteadeira.

-Demais?! O que ele fez foi quase como uma traição Gamora.

-Eu sei,mas acho que somente obrigá-lo a abastecer a nave está de bom tamanho.

-Eu pensei nisso,vou fazer também,ele terá que comprar o combustível e encher o tanque.

-Então por que...

-Só tinham três quartos e não poderia ficar três num lugar só.

-Mas deveria ser uma divisão justa. Não acho uma boa idéia deixá-lo longe do Groot,...os dois...eles se gostam.- tentei revelar aquela relação de maneira mais amena,quase escondendo os fatos,para não assusta-lo ou algo assim.

-Eu sei.-sereno.

-Sabe?! Mas...

-Sim,sei que eles se gostam muito.

Eu fiquei surpresa e até um pouco curiosa em saber como ele descobriu isso,entretanto não vinha ao caso naquele momento,decidi que deveria perguntar em outra ocasião,naquele momento o assunto era outro(ou quase)...

-Bom...então...

-Mas é que o Rocket precisava de um tempo sozinho também para se acalmar e pensar no que fez.

-Pode ser,mas não sei por que não acho certo isso. E o Drax não vai conseguir interagir com o Groot.

-Uma hora todos nós teremos que aprender a entende-lo,por conta própria. E o Groot está aprendendo a fazer mímica e muito bem. E depois,eu não posso voltar atrás na minha decisão. Preciso ser um líder firme as vezes, os guardiões da galáxia merece isso.-na última fala ele se levantou.

-Sim. Nisso eu concordo Quill. –dizia sobre a parte dele ser um chefe exemplar.

-Agora,vamos mudar de assunto, por favor. Eu precisava falar com você.

-Ah,eu sabia que você tinha feito essa separação de propósito. Ao menos,na parte de eu e você ficarmos no mesmo quarto.

Pois é,eu já desconfiava disso, alias esqueci de mencionar esse fato.

-Sim,eu tinha um propósito. Porém,eu também quero ficar perto de você.-ele deu um meio sorriso.

Eu vi as bochechas dele corar e senti as minhas queimarem, me irrita isso,no entanto consigo me manter firme diante dessas situações embaraçosas. E depois tínhamos algo melhor para falar.

-...E o que quer me dizer?

-Quero lhe perguntar se realmente não consegue me chamar de Peter.

-Já discutimos isso.

Ele suspirou uns segundos antes de falar e voltou a ficar com o rosto mais fechado como antes...

-Olha Gamora,eu posso aceitar os argumentos e desculpas dos outros,mas você... Não. Eu te estimo tanto,eu gosto muito de você,talvez até mais que uma amiga.

Durante as últimas falas ele se aproximou de mim e esticou a mão,pretendia tocar meu rosto,eu vi aquele olhar brilhante e meigo sendo lançados para mim, eram bem fascinantes e tentadores. Porém eu resolvi revidar. Não podia me entregar. Confesso que nunca me senti tão fraca e amolecida assim,nem quando ele tentou me beijar, pois na ocasião,não estava tão...digamos sentimental.

Eu não posso me atrever a isso e eu tentei explicar para o mesmo,mesmo que eu estivesse meio nervosa com a situação...

-Quill eu...

Só que para a minha surpresa o rapaz ficou um pouco irritado e incomodado...

-Peter! Eu me chamo Peter! Me chame de Peter! Por favor! Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida!

Não sei o que me deu, mas eu o achei descontrolado demais e dei um tapa no rosto dele e Quill quase se desequilibrou e se afastou. Foi forte demais...

-CONTROLE-SE! Você não pode mandar na minha boca!

O meio humano me olhou espantado,realmente foi repentino,mas eu não sabia me desculpar ainda,no entanto eu tentei demonstrar remorso e me controlei também,assim minutos depois quando fiquei recuperada eu disse...

-Não... é tão fácil assim. Eu já lhe disse é o costume e tentar desfazer isso...

-É...eu sei...tudo bem...Desculpe ter te exigido tanto. Não vou forçar você a fazer nada. Nem exigir nada. –ele se recompôs.

Ele virou-se ficando de costas para mim e continuou a sua fala...

-Eu só achei que havia algo a mais entre nós dois. Somente isso. Desculpe.

Eu senti que o cara ficou um tanto abalado demais,me disse isso sem mover-se,pelo menos até terminar a sua fala.

-Eu vou ao banheiro.-apontou para a porta que dava ao tal cômodo e em seguida foi. Disse isso só para me avisar mesmo.

O observei caminhando até a porta se fechar. Logo depois me desloquei até o leito que havia escolhido – o primeiro,do lado direito,onde ele havia se sentado – e me sentei por fim. Fiquei cabisbaixa por um momento. Eu também precisava de um tempo para pensar,por as idéias em ordem,os sentimentos também e fazer um exame de consciência... Não sabia mais se o que fiz foi certo ou errado.

Fiquei pensando nisso por um longo tempo,até decidir tirar as botas,talvez relaxar um pouco,senti o chão gelado com os dedos antes de levantar meus pés e colocá-los encima da cama. Com isso decidi me deitar também.

E eu devo ter cochilado,por que não me lembro de mais nada e quando me dei por mim havia um cobertor tapando o meu corpo,até o pescoço. Acordei assustada ao perceber isso,virei para o lado e vi Peter deitado na outra cama,dormindo virado,de costas para mim.

Com certeza foi ele quem pôs isso em mim,pois eu sei que não sou sonâmbula. Até foi bom,pois aquele lugar era bem frio naquelas horas,eu falo do clima do planeta em si,pois lá não havia nenhuma máquina que fazia esfriar.

Percebendo que ele estava dormindo,decidi fazer o mesmo. Dormi e tive um sonho estranho,onde eu só via um fundo que mudava de cor,além de vários vultos pretos deformados que se moviam. Não durou muito,felizmente,por que eu acordei com um ruído estranho. Antes me recuperei do susto e do pesadelo perturbador que tive e depois virei o rosto,pois que notei que o que ouvi vinha do Quill...

-..mmmmm...muu...Mãe...Mãe...

Ao menos ele não estava cantando enquanto dormia,como antes fazia, era mais irritante tentar dormir novamente deste jeito. Claro que eu também já o ouvi chamando pela mãe dele outras vezes,não era novidade e nem ruim. Nesses tempos em que o escutava chamando-a me dava um certa tristeza por ele. Era deprimente ve-lo falando isso e movendo a mão ainda por cima.

"Será que não aceita que perdeu sua ente querida? Será que não que convenceu que nunca mais irá ver a moça novamente? Quill está me fazendo ter vontade de conhecer alguém que nunca irei ver."

Até inveja sua tenho,pelo menos conheceu sua verdadeira mãe,diferente de mim. E aparentemente foi amado.

Minutos depois ele mudou a fala e me surpreendeu...

-Gamora...Gamora...

Eu havia desviado os olhos e fechado também por um momento, esperando o sono voltar enquanto pensava aquelas coisas. Foi quando ouvi isso,virei novamente o rosto,me chamou a atenção...

-Quill?

-Gamora...Gamora...

Ele ainda continuava dormindo,mas desta vez me chamava e isso era bem atípico. Isso não me incomodava,só me espantava,ainda assim fiquei num dilema se o acordava ou não.

Me senti mal,o que eu estava fazendo com ele? O impedindo de ficar comigo. Só por causa das complicações que iria dar,por eu ser de uma raça diferente,sermos seres distintos e fomos criados de maneira peculiar? Tá certo que,eu ele é um homem que adora cortejar qualquer mulher,um casanova como ele mesmo insinuou quando eu estava tentando achar a palavra certa para defini-lo. No entanto,ele até melhorou sua atitude depois de um tempo. Ainda é meio bobo,mas tem seus momentos de firmeza,que as vezes me surpreende um pouco.

De todos os modos,acho que já basta de fugir disso. Quill está provando que não é um meio terrestre qualquer.

Eu cometi muitos erros na minha vida, a maioria eu fui forçada a fazer, não posso continuar cometendo erros grotescos. Mesmo não sendo perfeita, não irei me perdoar se fazer algo ruim e similar do que fiz antes, e falhar futilmente. Não posso mais afastar-me disso por medo,ou por achar que é fraqueza demais ceder aos meus sentimentos nobres e me entregar a um humano como ele.

Eu devo quebrar a promessa que fiz de seguir somente aquele quem derrotar Thanos e me libertar desse peso nas minhas costas. Especialmente se ele for uma pessoa de confiança. Só que eu já conheço alguém que posso confiar, na verdade quatro seres. Com tudo somente um é o merecedor do meu coração.

Por fim eu dormi sem perceber e nem me lembro dos meus sonhos desta vez,por que eu acordei rápido.

Havia me esquecido, o senhor das estrelas disse que tínhamos que nos encontrar na recepção as na hora em que o céu tivesse claro. Na verdade lá não possuía uma rotação solar, porém tinha uma espécie de aurora que diferenciava os pontos altos do horário daquele planeta. Era o que anunciava o toque de despertar,comer e recolher. Bem,é uma das poucas coisas que ficamos sabendo daquele planeta,pois mal conhecíamos bem.

Em todo caso,eu e o líder nos levantamos na hora certa, mal nos falamos enquanto nos arrumávamos. Porém eu quis dizer-lhe uma coisa...

-Hãn...Obrigada por me tapar.

Como ele estava em frente ao espelho vi que deu um breve sorriso,enquanto colocava seu casado de volta no corpo.

Emfim,fomos os primeiros a aparecer no ponto de encontro. Esperamos,por um tempo em pé,depois sentamos num dos sofás verdes que tinham.

-Se demorarem mais uma hora eu vou busca-los.-disse o capitão.

-Só falta terem dormido demais.-comentei.

Só que eu deveria ter calado a minha boca,logo vimos Drax e Groot se aproximando,nos cumprimentamos,porém reclamamos da demora do Rocket. Porém...

-É bom que ele não esteja aqui agora.-disse o tal destruidor.

-Por que?-perguntou o Quill,estranhando.

-Olha isso. Eu quis perguntar o Groot se acaso ele sabia o que Rocket pretendia com todo aquele dinheiro...

-Ele contou? Fez mímica?

-Na verdade ele fez um desenho.

O cara nos mostrou o desenho, preto e branco,feito num pequeno papel. Era simples,mas dava mais ou menos para entender do que se tratava...

-Isso parece...a minha nave?!

-Hãn?!- me espantei pois tinha deduzido.

-Ele queria comprar a minha nave? – mas o comandante ainda não havia sacado.

-Não... Acho que ele queria comprar outra nave. – eu o ajudei a entender.

-Eu sou Groot.-ele afirmou com a cabeça.

Então todos nós entendemos e ficamos surpresos. Nesse momento Rocket chegou,na verdade somente notamos a sua presença quando ele disse alguma coisa...

-Por que estão tão chocados?

Assustamos-nos e ao virarmos os rostos para o lado esquerdo o vimos sentado em cima do encosto do sofá,ele chegou tão sorrateiramente que ninguém percebeu. Bem,eu creio que Groot tenha notado.

-O que estão lendo?

-Hãn... – Quill amassou o papel antes de continuar. – Rocket...Você pretendia comprar uma nave...quer dizer...algum dia para sair por aí sei lá... – tentou fingir que não sabia de nada.

Parece que o guaxinim se espantou e tenho quase certeza que olhou para Groot naquele momento,por que...

-Eu sou Groot.

-...Eu percebi,só que não contou muito bem. Hn. Eu sabia que sem mim não teria um interprete melhor para o Groot.

-Rocket,responda a minha pergunta por favor.

-Sim,eu queria comprar. Mas não para mim,exclusivamente. Não tenho planos para isso,ainda. – eu acho que a última fala foi por falar mesmo,não creio que ele queira nos deixar.

-Quer dizer que você queria comprar uma nave novinha para mim? – terrestre deu um largo sorriso,não sei por que fez da afirmação uma pergunta,já era muito obvio isso. Mas talvez ele quise-se ouvir o peludo confirmar isso. Embora todo mundo dali estivesse careca e desdentado de saber que aquele roedor era muito orgulhoso e durão demais para isso.

Acho que a frase dele "Não custa tentar" se aplicava naquela cena,apesar de para mim seria inútil além de ridículo. E realmente...

-Convenhamos que aquela nave já está muito velha,quase caindo aos pedaços,de tanto uso especialmente.

-Não precisa detonar assim a minha nave.

-Nossa nave.-corrigi

-Não preciso,ela já está detonada. – falou coçando os ouvidos - Quantos anos ela tem heim?

-Hunf. Mas de qualquer forma é muito bonito da sua parte fazer isso pela gente.

-Tô fazendo mais por mim, se tenho que conviver com vocês,que pelo menos seja num lugar melhor,sei lá mais digno.

-Ah sim sei.-ele não parecia crer muito naquela frase.

-Eu sou Groot.

-...Prioridade era primeiro comprar uma nave nova e depois colocar combustível.

-Falando nisso,você tem que comprar o combustível dela.

-Hãn?!

-Mas,já que sabemos de tudo agora,vou te dar uma colher de açúcar...Você pode ir comprar com o Groot.

-...hum...Tá.

-Você está vermelho Rocket.-eu percebi e comentei, era uma revanche por ele ter tirado chacota de mim com o Quill.

-De onde tirou isso?

Claro que ele não iria concordar,no entanto eu não pude resistir de fazer a mesma brincadeira e deixa-lo irritado.

-Eu sou Groot.

-Cala a boca!

-Calma gente! Vocês vão ter todo o tempo para voltarem as pazes,só me dêem um minutinho para eu poder pagar o Hotel.

Bem, após pagar o lugar fomos para a nave, ficou combinado que Peter iria fazer a comida, ou "café da manhã" como ele gostava de chamar,nos nos acostumamos a comer isso sempre antes de acordar. Claro que os outros reclamaram um pouco que não tiveram chance de provar nada preparado pelo serviço de quarto, entretanto, também tínhamos que concordar que já passamos tempo demais nesse planeta.

Só saímos primeiro do estacionamento antes e posamos em outro lugar. Daí o mais resmungão saiu com a madeira andante,com o pote de dinheiro a fim de comprar o combustível. O senhor das estrelas foi para a cozinha,enquanto eu e Drax começamos a arrumar a cabine de controle.

Só que eu pedi licença e dei uma fugida,fui onde Peter estava,vi que ele fazia panquecas,sem ser vista entrei e peguei um prato...

-ahn...Peter.-me esforcei um pouco.

-Hãn?!-assustou-se ele e virou-se lentamente para mim,notavelmente chocado, e eu entendo o motivo – Ga...Gamora...

-ahn...Você pode colocar uma panqueca a mais para mim?

-É claro. –ele deu um grande sorriso e os seus olhos brilharam.

Logicamente,eu sempre recusei aquele alimento,mesmo sem comer. Eu sempre tive um certo preconceito com a comida terrestre. Mas desta vez decidi aceitar.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada. Só decidi provar isso.-fiquei ao lado dele e pus o prato em cima da bancada,ao lado do fogão.

-Eu espero que você goste.

-Você quer ajuda?

-Não. Obrigado. Você aceita ovo cozido também?

-Não,só algumas panquecas com...essas coisas que você põe por cima.

-Está bem.

Eu não sei qual foi a expressão dele, pois fiquei olhando esse tempo todo para frente,evitando mira-lo,nem pelo canto do olho. As coisas não podem acontecer tão rapidamente,por essas e outras que não aceitei o beijo tão repentino dele,afinal naquele momento nós mal nos conhecemos.

Agora já sabem por que eu escrevi Peter aqui. Já estou me acostumando.

Tudo vem com o tempo Peter...

Então na hora certa eu lhe direi que, apesar de ser uma guerreira e uma assassina...eu posso dançar.

 **FIM.**

 **Notas da autora:**

 **Criado: 30 de agosto de 2016**

 **Terminada: 13 de setembro de 2016**


End file.
